


[Podfic] Fully Functional

by RsCreighton



Series: #ITPE2016 [47]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, civil war spoilers, cyborg dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: “TONY I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD—”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeeperofSeeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fully Functional](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6898552) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> Recorded as a party favor for keeperofseeds for #ITPE2016!
> 
> Thank you to astolat for having blanket permission!

Cover Art provided by somethingincorporeal

| 

## Fully Functional

  


**Author:** astolat  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** MCU  
  
**Pairing:** Rhodey/Tony  
  
**Rating:** Explicit  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** “TONY I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD—”  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bMCU%5d%20Fully%20Functional.mp3)  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6898552) | **Wordcount:** 2610  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bMCU%5d%20Fully%20Functional.mp3) | **Size:** 17 MB| **Duration:** 0:17:45  
[M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bMCU%5d%20Fully%20Functional.m4b) | **Size:** 8.4 MB| **Duration:** 0:17:45  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
